


【Evanstan】KISS CAM 一吻定情

by Bad_Communication



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: Evanstan - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Communication/pseuds/Bad_Communication
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>RPS勿当真</p>
    </blockquote>





	【Evanstan】KISS CAM 一吻定情

**Author's Note:**

> RPS勿当真

世界上的整蛊方法千千万，漂亮姑娘也是，可他偏要找一个男人接吻。

Sebastian发誓他这辈子都不会再去看任何比赛。

Chris搞到一张NBA的票，那是Shana多出来的一张票，临时高价从黄牛那里搞到的，之一。

Shana并不是热爱篮球的体育发烧友，但由于听说Adam Levine和他的妻子小南瓜Behati Prinslo将出席本场NBA比赛，Shana发疯似的先后搞到6张票，只为近距离接触这对明星夫妇。直到昨夜确信班里再也没有冤大头男生肯买下这张无限远离球场的票时，她才把票塞到自己哥哥手里表示愿意用一张入场券换一个顺风车。

「Shana，别做傻事。老实说，我不明白被前女友直言不讳称为玩音乐的混蛋的男人哪里吸引人了。」Chris拿着车钥匙抱怨。

「Adam是我的偶像，你不许说他。他和谁结婚是他的自由，他喜欢就好。」Shana「啪」的一声合上唇膏盖子抗议。

「Shana，如果你要是找了个交往一个月恋情都还没有曝光、通过媒体铺天盖地新闻才知道已经和前任订婚、并拒接你电话的男人，我就打断你的腿。」Chris做了个大力挥球棒的动作，「知道吗？」

「只要曾经拥有，又何必在乎天长地久！」Shana满意的在哥哥的脸上重重亲了一口跳上车，Chris只好摸出一张湿纸巾把脸上亮晶晶的油腻膏体擦去。

事实上Adam Lvine和小南瓜并没有出现，没多久坐在人堆里的Chris收到一条简讯：「Adam压根就没来。你还要看吗？」

Chris回复他的小公主：「我送你。」他准备站起来时陪伴手里握着可乐的男人恶狠狠的瞪了他一眼然后把目光投向场中央。

「麻烦可以让我出去下吗？」Chris友好的请求。

男人的头都没有转过来：「三分钟前比赛还没有开始，最好别让我发现你在电影开场后亵渎电影。」

在一群狂热的篮球爱好者中，当然不会有人在乎是谁拍摄了大热的「复仇者联盟」和「美国队长」，更不要提小众爱情片「爱情碎片」了。Chris突然语塞，他现在是个编剧兼导演，他当然不喜欢在电影开场三分钟后就离开。在男人严肃专注的态度下他觉得自己突然变得渺小起来，他坐下来开始编辑简讯：「我现在没办法出来。」

很快他的手机就震了起来：「我和同学去买些纪念品，然后去逛逛，她爸爸会送我们回去。希望你观赛愉快，爱你：）」

Chris松了口气，飞快回复：「好的，注意安全。」

他坐在座位上无聊的盯着场中的木地板，不时闪起的闪光灯让他双眼酸痛。两队人马在场中纠缠着，鞋底摩擦地板的声音、尖锐的哨声、人们兴奋的或懊丧的嚷着，还有大把大把的奶油爆米花塞进嘴里、吸溜可乐的声音……这些声音混杂在一起像潮汐那样不断拍打着Chris的耳膜，让他的思维像一团在锅中逐渐融化的芝士那般粘稠不堪。

他微微歪头看向他的右边，是一对莫名其妙的老夫妇。秃了顶的老先生双眼炯炯有神，低声和头发花白的老妇讲解着，接着老妇人捂着嘴呵呵笑了起来。他把头歪向另一边，旁边那个狂热的球迷，他正兴奋的拍打着自己的大腿，手里的可乐瓶都被他捏变形了。

他突然注意到胖子旁边那个年轻人，穿着一件深蓝色的透视衫，手里抱着一件黑色皮外套，牛仔裤马丁靴……这样的穿衣品味会喜欢篮球吗？不，看起来他应该更喜欢能在昏暗灯光下身体交叠、摩擦下体的斯诺克吧？他的鸭舌帽低低的压着他的眼睛，下巴一点一点。在一群体育发烧友中他看起来太不伦不类了，像一个刚刚从彻夜狂欢中凯旋而归的夜店小王子，现在正收拢了自己的羽翼在一枝不合适的枝桠上打盹，随时都有掉下来的可能性。

Chris看着他不断点着的下巴，两人对球赛的疏远让他对那个陌生人充满了好感。他看起来就像……就像一只在芦苇上打盹，小小的、圆滚滚的肥啾，滑稽又可爱。Chris噗嗤一声笑出来，他猜他一定是迫不得已被拉出来的，一个在乱哄哄的球场上都能睡着的人可能会是自愿来看比赛的吗？显然不是的。

他想拍着他的肩膀告诉他：「伙计，这不是个睡觉的好地方。」

就在他这么想着的时候，突然注意到坐在他周围的人都兴奋的冲着他「哦哦」叫了起来，身后甚至有一只轻轻拍了他一下。他看了看周围，发现周围人都带着别样的深意看着他。不，不仅仅是周围，全场的观众都把目光集中在他身上了。

Chris看见那个如同海神之戟一般屹立的大屏幕，他被锁进那个堆满玫瑰色心形图案的相框里，粉色的大字赫然写着：KISS CAM.

周围的人们嚷嚷着催促：「Kiss！Kiss！」气氛变的火热而高涨，人们紧张热切的盯着屏幕和坐在座位上手足无措的老头衫杀手，窃喜的期待着他吻上他旁边那个看起来头发凌乱、略带着口气的男子。

那个气势汹汹的男人突然睁圆了他的小眼睛惊恐的望着Chris，快速的向后退去，双手向前推着筑起一道城墙，嘴里连续不断的呢喃着：「No、no、no、no、no！」

Chris在心里翻了个白眼道：「难道你以为我就想吻你吗！」

周围的哄闹带上了点烦躁不满的意味，人们有些不耐烦了。身后谢了顶的老先生清了清嗓子，义正严辞的点着Chris教育到：「年轻人，Kiss Cam是个好规矩，我和我的太太就是通过这个游戏走到一起的。如果那位男士恐同你可以吻我，不过我得先把我的假牙带上……」

万般无奈的Chris在内心里狂呼为何今天所有的人都在教他如何做人？他心一横，站起来躬下身子——

男人撕心裂肺的叫了一声：「NO!——」

周围爆发出一片嘘声。

Chris越过那个激动的中年男子，一把揪住了还在打瞌睡的青年，扯着衣领把他拉向自己。他挤歪了青年的鸭舌帽，Chris闭上眼包住了青年的嘴唇，轻轻的舔舐那娇嫩红艳的软肉。青年瞬间清醒了，他的睁圆的大眼睛充满了惊恐，灰蓝色的眸子拼命盯着这个轻轻吮吸他的双唇的男人。随即他冷静了下来，闭上眼投入到了这个吻中。他打开门，Chris心领神会的探了进去，友好的与那条香软湿滑的舌头舞蹈。

屏幕上两个男人忘情的吻着，由于吮吸而运动着的肌肉在屏幕上无数倍放大，观众爆发出一片惊呼。

事实上这个吻很快就结束了，但Chris觉得无限温存：感觉好极了，他咂咂嘴回味。他们俩只有彼此浓密的睫毛在推拒彼此，没有口臭干净清爽，舌尖微甜，还有着橙花的清爽味道，他大概是用过橙子味的漱口水。

正当Chris松开青年的领子缩回自己座位的时候，这个被惊扰了美梦的瞌睡虫却一把扯住了他，狠狠扑了上来。Chris的唇吃痛，很快他就被松开了。青年的帽子摔在地上，Chris这才吃惊的发现眼前这个愠怒的青年是他的前任合作伙伴—Sebastian Stan.他舔了舔唇，Chris这才注意到Sebastian脸色发白，眼下带着淡淡的淤青，而他的嘴上一片饱满的嫣红。好极了，那是他Chris Evans的血，他在报复自己呢。他突然想起来Sebastian是罗马尼亚人，说不定也有可能是刚从坟堆里爬出来的罗马尼亚的国宝吸血鬼。

看到再次扑到一起啃咬的两人，全场的尖叫几乎掀飞了屋顶。那个捏着可乐瓶的中年男子还没有从震惊中恢复过来，他小小的瞳仁在那如扇贝似的眼白中左右摇摆，略带嫌弃的看着刚才扑在一起的两个年轻人。

「老天啊，这是……Chris Evans？！」突然有人大叫起来起来。

Chris慌了神，只好拉起Sebastian的手从狭小的空间挤了出去。Chris飞快地跑着，扯着后面拖拖拉拉蛮不情愿的Sebastian Stan，一路上还用他那异于常人的壮硕胸肌撞翻了几位工作人员。Chris大脑短路，里面的电路板迸出耀眼的火花，理智一条条被切断，倒是肾上腺素像两个热源似的涌遍全身。他也不知道自己为什么要拉着Sebastian像亡命鸳鸯似的极速狂奔，这原本只是露出八颗牙齿挥挥手写几个签名就可以搞定的事情。

他们进入了安全逃生通道，终于停了下来。Chris回过头来，看见Sebastian双手撑膝，用一种能吃人的目光瞪着他。

「你现在是不是可以解释点什么了？」

「别担心，是个游戏。」Chris尽量用一种轻松的语气回答对方。

「这他吗是什么游戏需要吻我？！」Sebastian咆哮出声。

「呃，Kiss Cam，你知道的…」

「我怎么会知道Kiss Cam是什么！」

Chris看着Sebastian抓狂的样子有点想笑，但是表现出来是很无礼的，他便憋了回去：「嘿，Sebastian你怎么会在这？」

「Chris你把我拉到这里来的问我做什么？」Chris确信他正在让平日里那个总是羞腼腆的小男孩一步一步失去理智，你看他现在的样子，头发乱糟糟的，活像一只被逗怒了的小野猫。

「不，我的意思是你怎么会来看NBA？」Chris好奇极了。

「你管我！」

「你看你看，Sebastian的眼睛红了，老天！别是这点小事就把冬日战士给弄哭了…哦，好吧，我还忘了他还是Jack和TJ。我妈说过要用烤肉架加热那些弄哭Jack和TJ的混球们所以我也要被做成烤乳猪了？」Chris被Sebastian通红的眼角逼的什么都不知道了。

「你不要生气……Kiss Cam是指休息时被拍进屏幕里的两人要接吻,所以……」

「Chris，那我是坐在你旁边的人吗？」

「不是⋯」Chris诚实的回答让Sebastian更是生气。

「所以你就捉弄我了？」Sebastian恶狠狠的逼问。

「他恐同…」Chris可怜巴巴的看着Sebastian.

「你怎么就不想想我也恐同？」Sebastian反问。

「那时候我不知道是你，但是你演过同性恋……」

Chris小心翼翼的回答让Sebastian扁了扁嘴，半晌吐出来一句：「那是工作，而且我也不是那种非常随便的人。为什么不是金发碧眼的大胸…」

Sebastian看了一眼Chris，突然意识到自己说了些微妙的东西，尴尬的闭上了嘴巴。而Chris则委屈极了，虽然不是女性但是好歹他有金发碧眼和大胸啊…

 

 

「（比起那个男人）我比较想吻你……」

 

 

Chris丢出了大杀器，Sebastian 受到了100点伤害。

Sebastian大脑当机，这是什么回答？你看Chris那可怜兮兮的真诚表情，简直恶心死了……

「咕……」

就在两个人陷入沉默的时候，Sebastian的肚子不合时宜的叫了起来，他的脸一阵红一阵白，尴尬极了。

「我请你吃饭吧，作为补偿。」Chris觉得自己机智又英俊，绅士的拉起Sebastian的手走出去，Sebastian则垂头丧气的任由他拉着向前走。

「别以为你这样就可以补偿我。」Sebastian含混不清的表态，尽量放慢自己进食的速度不让Chris太得意。

「我可以请你去米其林餐厅吃饭。」Chris看着嘴里塞满食物一脸满足的样子，想起来嗉囊里装满了食物的豚鼠，他看起来心情好了不少，语气缓和了不少。

「得了吧，给公司惹了那么大麻烦，想想怎么办吧。」Sebastian愉悦的把切下来的白香肠送进嘴里开口。

「抱歉。我明天可以请你吃饭，后天请你吃饭,我可以包你以后所有的饭票…」Chris低下头认罪伏法。

Sebastian咽下嘴里细细咀嚼的食物瞪了Chris一眼，而后者把他的反应理解成对自己缺乏诚意的嗔怒。

「我可以给你做一辈子的饭，你还可以尝尝我妈妈做的秘制烤肉，吃过你一定会爱上它的。」Chris认真的挑了挑眉毛。

「咳咳、咳咳！」Sebastian激烈的咳了起来，Chris连忙关切的把水举起来送到他的手边。

Sebastian拼命捂着嘴，眼泪都出来了，Chris是要对这个吻负责？太可怕了，这就决定要见父母了？

「没关系没关系，只是一个吻！我虽然不是随便的人但是没必要一吻定情，你不用对一个吻就做这么多！」

「是两个吻。」Chris纠正到，丝毫不理会自己又给Sebastian补了一刀。

Sebastian痛苦的捂住额头：「我没有真的要你补偿。」

「呃…我是真心的（想和你道歉）。」

Chris的眼睛炽热真诚的眼神让Sebastian不知道如何决绝直接的说出口，他只好低下头安静的吃完那盘早餐，Chris则宠溺的把自己盘子里的香肠切好送到Sebastian的盘子里。

Chris发动车开出停车场时发现Sebastian已经软软的倚在靠背上睡着了。他的眼睛紧闭，长长的眼睫在眼眶投下一片阴影，混合那浅棕色的眼圈看起来微微有些让人怜爱的憔悴。Chris情不自禁靠了过去，他离得那么近，可以清晰的听见那安逸的吐息，看见Sebastian脸上细小的绒毛在阳光下辐射着淡淡的光芒……

Chris想了想，干脆请Sebastian回家吃饭吧。当Sebastian硬着头皮走进Chris家庭院时，Evans妈妈热情的拉着害羞的年轻人念叨：「Chris天啊，他那么瘦，你们俩明明一样高可是他在你面前看起来那么娇小，你可得敦促他多吃点！」

「当然！」Chris轻轻拍了拍Sebastian的背给他一个鼓励的眼神，对方则立即像受到惊吓的小鹿一样低下了头。Chris突然想把这个可爱的小朋友搂入己怀里，毕竟他今天看见了Sebastian那么多不曾示人的可爱一面，难免让他爱不释手。

Shana推开门大呼小叫：「嘿，Chris！我错过了什么？你居然和Scott抢吃的！」

「什么？Shana怎么了？」Evans妈妈凑了过来，Shana立刻把手机里的动态图片拿给妈妈看。

Evans妈妈把碗放在桌上，严肃的扫视两个坐如针毡的年轻人：「你们俩作出这事情，可是想好要交往了？」

「当然（想了）！」  
「当然（不是）！」

Evans家的一家之主满意的点了点头，叉着腰自豪地说：

「好极了，孩子们！先开饭吧，我最拿手的秘制烤肉！下午Scott回来，我们可以一起庭院BBQ了。Sebastian你可得多吃点，不然我会伤心的！」


End file.
